Project Summary: Research Education Component (REC) The overall goal of the Research Education Component (REC) is to identify, support, and nurture talented junior investigators who will become national leaders in aging research, especially within our theme of late-life disability in vulnerable populations. This renewal application builds on the success of the UCSF REC over the past 4 years in identifying and fostering the development of an incredible talent pool of junior investigators across multiple specialties (e.g., Dermatology, Geriatrics, Hospital Medicine, Hepatology, General Internal Medicine, Neurology, Nursing, Oncology, Palliative Medicine, Social Science, Urology) towards independence in aging research. Our primary mechanisms for continuing our track record of success are through the REC Scholars and Advanced Scholars Programs. These programs target candidates of exceptional promise at crucial points in their career. The REC Scholars Program targets early career faculty and seeks to accelerate their path towards NIA K awards. They are provided generous levels of support designed to protect their time as they develop a portfolio of manuscripts and research that will make them competitive for K-awards. The REC Advanced Scholars Program targets current K award recipients and seeks to accelerate the path towards their first R01. They are provided support that funds additional work that will be essential to a successful R01 application, but cannot be done with the limited project resources of their K-award. All REC Scholars and Advanced Scholars also receive extensive mentoring support and participate in innovative educational activities designed to develop skills essential to success in aging research. REC curricular efforts develop core knowledge in aging topics, enhance manuscript and grant writing skills, leadership skills, facilitate interdisciplinary communication, and support a Translational Science Fulcrum Program that accelerates translation between basic and clinical aging research. REC leadership will also actively work with leaders of the Resource Cores to provide each scholar access to additional support and services, which have been central to the success of our scholars during our first cycle. The REC also sponsors a Diversity Supplement Program to increase the number of faculty from underrepresented and diverse backgrounds conducting aging research at UCSF and has a close partnership with the UCSF Resource Center for Minority Aging Research. We are proud of the paradigm-changing work of our scholars who have published in the highest impact journals, received prestigious grants, and become valued collaborators and partners in our mission to improve the health and well-being of vulnerable elders.